Fire Flare
by Sharingan000
Summary: Ember is a photographer roaming around Central City. Once the particle accelerator affects her, she shuns people. One day, she meets Barry who knows what's happening to her. Barry/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Fire Flare**

**Summary:** Ember is a photographer roaming around Central City. Once the particle accelerator affects her, she shuns people. One day, she meets Barry who knows what's happening to her. Barry/OC

**Chapter One:**

I love Central City, it's my home. I was born and raised here. Momsie and Pop-sicle were born here, and they died here. Dad had heart problems when I was twelve, and mom died of cancer when I was fourteen. I moved with with a close family friend, the Ramon's. My best friend and brother figure, CIsco, was always there for me. We still keep in touch since he started working at Star Labs, he's too smart for his own good.

Right now, I'm walking around the city and taking photos to sell. I love photography, been doing it since mom gave me her grandmothers polaroid camera, which is the camera I'm using now.

I take photos of anything that catches my eye; buildings, streets, the shining lights of the cars in traffic, people, the night sky, and the moon above the skyscrapers.

All of a sudden, a giant gold light emits throughout the sky, coming from Star Labs. Lightning bolts strike at random all over the place. I can't help but take photos of this moment and put the printed pictures in my grey leather shoulder bag.

I didn't have time to move out of the way when a bolt flew towards me. It hit me right over my heart sending me back a few feet, making me land flat on my back. Strange, but warm tingles flow through my body and warms my skin. Warmth runs through me and shields me from the cold wind of Central City.

With a groan in pain, I slowly sit up, with a hand over the spot where the bolt hit me. Not wanting to get hit again, I stand up and limp away. I move away from everyone and head to the direction to my house.

After I graduated high school at fifteen, since my IQ is 120, I moved into my own house and decided to relax and get away from work until I wanted to find the perfect job. So I moved into my own place, my neighbors are really nice people called the West's, they have someone else living with them, I forgot his name.

I walk, more like limp, up the stone stairs to my front door, unlocking it and stumbling inside. I throw my keys on the table beside the entrance and hang my grey jacket on the coat hanger.

I limp into the living room and throw my bag on the floor and let myself fall onto the couch breathing hard from the pain. I can feel my hands get warmer and beads of sweat falling from my forehead, rolling down my pale face.

I stand up and stumble up the steps to the second floor. Maybe a small, relaxing bath will help with the pain. I walk into the bathroom and turn on the water, plugging the tub up. I take off my red scarf and green cargo shirt, leaving me in a black tank top and dark wash skinny jeans.

Feeling dizzy and queasy, I put my hands on both sides of the sink and look down. Looking up into the mirror, I see something that makes me feel like I'm in a horror movie. My eyes look like burnt ash, yet I can see perfectly. My black hair starts to slightly fly like air is blowing in my face, but small flames are at the end.

I gasp out loud once I realize that my hair isn't burning and it doesn't feel hot. I feel warmth on my hands and look down. Gasping once again in shock, I see flames coming from my palms. It doesn't even feel hot, more like the calm warmth of a fireplace.

"Okay, Ember. Calm down, deep breaths, maybe it'll go away if I just calm down." I said to myself. After ten minutes of taking deep breaths, the flames in my hair and hands ease down and my eyes are back to their cobalt blue color. I sigh in relief. "Two crazy things in one day… This is some weird shit."

I take my bath and just relax. So first the storm coming from Star Labs, me getting hit by lightning, limping home, and then finding out that lightning gave me pyrokinesis or something like that. God help me..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

It's been about two years since I got my powers. And from that point on, I became distant so I don't hurt anyone. I only left the house to go shopping for food and clothing, taking photos, or even movie renting at any Redbox nearby.

After that day, I started to wear leather gloves. It's not much, but it helps.

Right now I was out buying some junk food, today is May 13th, Friday, and tonight I am going to watch some horror movie. I was holding a basket of junk food when I bumped into someone. Through the impact, we both dropped out stuff.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I really should pay attention." I say quickly, kneeling down to pick up the stuff we dropped.

"It's cool, I wasn't watching where I was going." I recognize that voice. Looking up at the person I bumped into, I suddenly feel my heart racing.

"Cisco, hey.." I say awkwardly. I stopped contacting him when I got my powers.

"Hey, Ember. How've you been? I missed my sis."

"Hey Cisco, where'd you-" Two more people walk up. One girl has light skin, freckles across the bridge of her nose, and red hair. The other person is a male with light skin, blue eyes, and dark brown spiky hair. He was kinda cute. _Hold it right there, Ember. You told yourself you wouldn't go there after the incident._

"Guys this is my sister in all but blood, Ember Mallory. Em, this is Caitlin Snow and Barry Allen. Caitlin works at Star Labs with me, we're trying to fix the place up. Barry is a friend of ours and helps out." Cisco explained.

"I-It's nice to meet you." I stuttered. This made me a little shy since I hadn't had any social contact in months, for obvious reasons.

"Likewise," Caitlin said. "Cisco talked about you alot. It's nice to put a name to a face." I gave her a small and nervous smile.

"So Ember," Cisco spoke up. "Where've you been for the past two years. I haven't heard from you since."

"I-I've been busy. Shopping for food, clothes, and getting Redbox movies." I paused and held up the basket of junk food. "I still keep up the tradition." I told him, this brought a smile on his face.

"Still? Oh man, horror movie marathon on Friday the 13th. It's been forever since we've done that."

I feel bad for getting out of touch with my best friend and brother. I think I should make it up to him with this, I truly miss him.

"Cisco," I started off. "If we want to keep tradition, it has to be with family." He smiled widely like a kid in a candy store.

"Really?" I nodded and stepped forward, pulling my brother into a hug. He immediately responded. I missed this, just being with him, hugging him, messing around with him, and everything I missed out on in the past two years. "I missed you, sis."

"I missed you too, big bro. And don't think you're the boss just because you're older by three months." I told him, pulling back from the hug.

"Hey, who was it that saved your butt from all the guys who tried to get your courtship with their 'nerd inventions'." He said doing the finger thing as he said 'nerd inventions'.

"Yeah, but I was thankful you did." Then I turned to Barry and Caitlin who watched the exchange between us with small grins. "You two can join if you want." I suggested.

"Oh no." Caitlin said.

"We don't wanna be a bother." Barry said next.

"C'mon guys," Cisco spoke up. "Please. It's Friday the 13th, the horror day. And it will be awesome to have my two best friends-"

"Hey, I'm right here." I spoke up, but he ignored me.

"To join me and my sister. Pleeaassee…" He begged, putting his arms around Barry and Caitlin's shoulders.

"Okay, I'm in." Barry said, smiling at me and making me blush. When he smiled, I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"I guess I'm in too." Caitlin spoke up. "But please tell me you have Reese's Pieces." I reached into my basket and pulled out said snack.

"Who doesn't take these for movie nights?" I asked rhetorically.

We walked around and I got a few more snacks. I got some soda as well. We walked to the check-out station and Cisco and I paid while Barry and Caitlin paid for their stuff they got.

We all got into Caitlin's car and I gave her the directions to where I live. Cisco sat in the passenger seat and I sat in back with Barry who I thought to be glancing at me every once in a while. To be honest, I was looking at him through the corner of my eye. There was something about him that reminded me about myself, I just had to figure it out.

We finally got to my house and got out of Caitlin's car. Barry's head was darting back and forth to my house and the West' house.

"You live here?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes, I have. Been living here for four years. Why?"

"Because when my mom died and my dad was arrested, I moved in with a close family friend… The West'."

"Well crap." Was all I said, making them laugh. "Well, welcome to mi casa." I said. I walked up the steps and unlocked the front door. "It's not much, but it's home." I took off my gloves and put them on the small shelf near the key hooks by the door. "You can hang your jackets here." I told them, pointing to the coat hanger. They did so and walked in after me.

I walked to the kitchen, the others following, and put the junk food and candy on the kitchen island. I began to take out everything and put it on the counter.

"So Emmy," Cisco spoke up, using my old nickname. "What movies did you get?"

"Human Centipede, One Missed Call, Carved, Nightmare On Elm Street, Paranormal Activity, the Ring, Ju-On: the Grudge, Gremlins, and Michael Myers." I listed, looking at each DVD case.

"Nine movies all in one day? How long did you guys stay up for this kind of tradition?" Barry asked.

"Until the next morning if we had to. We swore to finish every movie from beginning to end. No matter how scary the movies were, we would watch through every blood splatter, every scream, every body, everything." I explained to him. "Now, I'm going to get everything ready; drinks, snacks, pillows, blankets. Cisco I need your help."

We got out the cups I always kept intact, the black skeleton goblets. In the eye sockets were red circular rhinestones. Even though Cisco and I only used them, I always kept six goblets. "Look what I got.." I said in a sing-song voice, holding up two of them goblets.

"You kept them?!" He exclaimed, hopping up and down. "I've been wondering where these went for years."

"Well," I started innocently. "You found them!" I exclaimed back just as excited. "Now, keep yourself busy and fill these up with whatever you, Barry, and Caitlin want, I'll have some Coke Zero, please."

I walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs. Next to the bathroom door is a closet where I keep extra blankets, pillows, towels, and bed sets. I opened it up and pulled out four blankets setting them to the side, and seven pillows.

I picked up the blankets and walked downstairs to the living room where Cisco was putting the drinks and snacks on the glass coffee table. Barry was looking around at the photos I took and hung. He turned to see the blankets in my hand and stepped up to me.

"Here, let me take that." He said. He reached over and took the blankets. Our hands touched and I felt a jolt of electricity pulse through my hand. I heard a sharp intake of breath come from him. Looking up at him, he had a look of surprise on his face.

"Your hand is really warm." He commented. I blushed and retracted my hand, pushing a lock of hair behind my right ear.

"I'll, uh, I'll be right back." I stammered. I walked back upstairs and retrieved the pillows. I walked down to see Cisco close the blinds and turn on the TV and DVD player.

I retrieved the movies from the kitchen island and brought it to the living room. "Okay, which one goes first?" I asked.

"Ooh, I haven't gotten the chance to see Human Centipede." Caitlin said.

"I heard from a friend that it's really scary." Barry said, visibly shuddering. "Let's watch it."

I passed the case to Cisco who took it and put the disk in. I took off my converse leaving, me in my black striped Hello Kitty socks. I sat on the couch, Caitlin on the other end and Barry in between us, Cisco on the floor in front of me.

I reached for the remote on the coffee table and pressed play. Let the movie night begin!


	3. IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

**VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!**

My dearest Readers,

Please forgive me for not updating for the past two months over the summer. I have not been able to get on wifi or my laptop very much because I am in Saipan helping my family. Last month we were here to help my grandfather who was really sick. Then it became for his funeral, and now it's my brothers first Hoy Communion and my Confirmation. I will be flying back to where I live very soon and I promise that I will update my stories as much as I can. With school coming up and me being a junior taking a few senior classes, it's gonna be tough. So I promise that I will work hard on my stories that you love oh so much. Again, I apologize for keeping you waiting, but I had very good reasons.

Sincerely, Maria. AKA Sharingan000


End file.
